


Paul’s Musical Life

by EverCosmicRose



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hatchetfield Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverCosmicRose/pseuds/EverCosmicRose
Summary: [Zoey’s Extraordinary Playlist AU]After a routine medical checkup, Paul Matthews suddenly gains the ability to hear the thoughts of people around him as songs and musical numbers. The only problem is that he hates musicals.
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted Spankoffski, Deb/Alice Woodward, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, Sylvia/Bill Woodward
Kudos: 7





	Paul’s Musical Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I thought of in the StanKids discord server (https://discord.gg/pNgsQV3)! Please do not steal/copy this work!
> 
> I do not own songs, Hatchetfield, or Zoey’s Extraordinary Playlist! All rights go to their original owners!

This will be coming out soon! For now, this is just to have the fic already set up for me. As time goes by, more characters, relationships, and tags will be added as time goes by!


End file.
